


Send Nudes

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Eldritch horrorterror, F5 - Freeform, M/M, Other, Pure Crack, why am I allowed to do this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Ghetsis wants that cake and it kills him, and F5 is hailed as a hero.Praise Arceus





	Send Nudes

Ghettis click clackd his spidery fingees onto his smart phone, his single red eye gleaming as he salivated.

“Send nudes” the message said, one ridiculously long finger nail slamming the send button so hard that it actually cracked the weakass touch screen from the force.

There were lines of dots as F5 typed away, Dennis almost hyperventilating in excitement and trepidation as he waited for a response.

“K” F5 finally sent back.

Ghetsis hONKED in fuckin approval, his dick hard under his Illuminati Snuggie 

“Tap to open”the screen displayed, along with a little red box that indicated a photo.

A grinmly little finger pressed into the square, opening the snatch

“HUUGGIGIGHDIGJDIGKSJFISJFJSJIFNDME” ghetto frothed at the mouth, the power of his erection sending him flying up thru the roof of whatever weird ass sex dungeon he lived in, his figure continually skybound into the heavens until the Actual Hand Of God bitch slapped him back down, into the core of the earth where he and his raging boner melted away, freeing h7manity of that scourge, just as ARCEUS HIMSELF INTENDED

All that was left was a infinitely opened snap on a cracked screen, depicting a pair of chicke nuggets against a voidy inky blotch covered in goats eyes and toothy mouths.

F5’s job was Done.

The evil had been defeated by his risqué photograph, and he allowed his currently 30 cocks to have a few more seconds of freedom befor ehe contained himself back 8nto his cloaks

Then he flew off into the abyss to probably go bake cookies in Cyrus’ kitchen and call him a bitch to his face.

THE END >:???

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
